Triplets?
by ILoveMunchies
Summary: Ciel and Alois, are triplets. Who is the third one you ask? Their younger sister Elle Phantomhive Trancy. She is the youngest out of all of them, and when she meets Natsume at a dinner party, she feels a spark between them and when she goes to school the next day. Guess who? Rated T for language. RxR 3


Hello. My name is Elle Phantomhive Trancy. I have two older brothers, Alois, and Ciel. Alois is the eldest, while Ciel is only 10 seconds younger, while I am 10 minutes younger than both. I have hair like Ciel's, but it is to the end of my back, and I have Alois's eyes. They are very protective over me too. Well, we are all 14, and I have pale skin that resembles snow, like Ciel and Alois. Both Claude, and Sebastian are like my protectors and also butlers, (by the way its 2013!). We live in the Phantomhive manor, with our chef, Bard, our maid, mey-rin, our gardener Finny, and then Tanaka, who is supposed to be our butler, but all well. Lets get to the story shall we?

**Elle's POV:**

"Checkmate Alois." Ciel said, while smirking, as they were playing chess.

Alois replied with sticking out his tounge, and I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Ciel." Alois said, while reaching over and taking a piece of Ciel's hair and twirling it.

"Ciel, Alois. You two are acting like children." I said, while feeling a vein pop.

They looked at me, and Alois stuck his tounge out at me.

"Alois, if you want to keep that tounge of yours, I suggest you put it back in your mouth." I said while smiling softly.

Alois sighed. "You're no fun Elle!" he cried.

Sebastian walked into the room, and set down a tray of tea, and cake.

"Today's afternoon tea consists of mistress Elle's favorite; Green tea, along with strawberry short-cake." He said, while pouring the tea.

I took a bite of my cake, and beamed.

"It's delicious Sebastian." I said while smiling. He replied with a smile and patted my head.

"Oh, you three also have your first day of school tomorrow." he said, smirking slightly.

I gasped, and faked collapsed.

"Nooooo! School is horrible!" I cried out.

I sighed, and continued eating my cake, until I was finished. I set the plate back on the tray, and sipped my tea, until it was gone. I smiled, and looked at the clock which read 5:00 P.M.

"Well, you two have fun with your 'Mature' acts." I said while smirking, and slid out of the room.

I walked down the hall, running my fingers over the old wallpaper, and reached the library door. I pushed it open, as it groaned in protest but obliged. I let my hands touch the edges of the book covers, until I found the one I wanted.

"Aha!" I cried out in victory, grabbing my book i'm currently reading; Alice in Wonderland.

I was reading, in the mood of the book, when a knock sounded on the door, and Claude stepped in.

"Mistress Elle, dinner has been served. Ciel and Alois are waiting for your arrival, you also have some guests, so I send in Mey-rin to get you ready." He explained.

I nodded, and set the book on the nightstand, and jogged lightly to my room. Mey-rin curled my hair, and put some mascara and dark red lipstick on, which made a lovely color on me. She then placed me in a crimson dress, and crimson flats. She was done in about five minutes. She led me down the stairs, and into the dining room, where I sat in my chair, in the middle of Alois and Ciel.

"Ah, Elle!" Alois and Ciel said in unison. "Our guests are Karou Hyugga, and son Natsume Hyugaa. Please be nice" They explained to me, once again in unison. (YEP! Black butler and Gakuen Alice crossover.)

"Good evening Karou, and Natsume. A pleasure to meet you." I said, respectably.

Karou nodded snobbish in reply, and Natsume smiled apologeticly at me.

"Don't smile at that tramp Natsume! She doesn't deserve it!" Karou yelled at him. Thats when I snapped.

"Tramp? Excuse me sweetie but I think you're the tramp, wearing a dress that goes below mid thigh, and show most clevage, and what are those? Fucking hooker heels?" I hissed at her, slamming my palms on the table, as I got up, pushing over my chair.

The next thing she did was send Natsume over the edge. She threw her food and wine glass at me, cutting my cheek, and covering me in food, and wine. Natsume got up and smacked his mother on the cheek.

"You should respect someone in their house MOTHER!" He hissed at her, while she cupped her cheek.

"Sebastian, get Karou outside, I don't want her here EVER again, but Natsume is fine." Ciel seethed, pissed off.

"Of course young master." Sebastian said, and threw Karou over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and threw her outside, into the mud.

"I'm so sorry for my mother's behavior Ciel, Alois, and Elle. I will pay for your dress, miss Elle." He apologized.

"Ah, no need to apologize Natsume, I don't need a new dress anyways. This was getting old too, so it is quite alright. You're welcome here to tomorrow for dinner as well, just you though, your mother is banished." I said, smiling at him.

"Alright...Elle.." He said, smiling, and then excuse himself, and opened the door, but stopped first.

"By the way, nice black lace panties..." He smirked, and left.

I screamed.

"PERVERT!" I screamed so loudly that Alois's ears were bleeding, but Sebastian covered Ciel's ears.

"Jesus woman!" cried Alois, "So what if he saw your 'panties'?" He said.

"ITS A DAMN VERY BIG ISSUE!" I screamed, and kicked his chair.

Alright! Chapter complete! 3 Long chapter o.o Anyways, Next chapter should be soon! 3


End file.
